


PB&J Ficbits

by eerian_sadow



Series: peanut butter and jelly [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life, snippets of days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Short fics showcasing small moments in Prowl, Jazz & Bluestreak's life.





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you ever considered raising younglings?” Prowl asked.

Jazz let the corners of his lips turn down at the unexpected question. “You mean like my own?”

“Yes, or adopted.” The Praxian glanced up from his position, head pillowed comfortably in Jazz’s lap, and caught sight of the visored mech’s expression. “I don't mean right now, Jazz. I was simply wondering about the future.”

“Well, the future can change a lot between now and then.” The musician let his expression lifted again. “I don't know how I feel about younglings, to be honest. Blaster's bunch are fine, I guess, but I don't know about any of our own.”

“I believe that I would enjoy raising one with the two of you someday.”

“Well, I can't promise you a yes, but I ain't saying no.”

“I am not asking for more. I was merely wondering.” the Praxian mech gave his partner a small smile. “I doubt we would want to consider it before at least one of us was retired, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, I guess I was right after all?” Spinel smirked at his cousin as he signed the witness documents for the trine bonding. 

“Yeah, you were.” Bluestreak didn’t move from the comfortable bench he, Jazz and Prowl were tangled on. 

“Can you please not gloat right now, though?” Jazz buried his head under one of Prowl’s wings. “Cause this processor ache and I can't take it.”

“If you would stop constantly pinging the program for updates and let the processor sync settle, it would help.” Prowl twitched the wing the musician was hiding under, bumping it gently against the other mech. “All of us, I might add.”

“Prowl’s right.” Spinel stepped away from the table and moved toward the door. “Since you don't have a spark bond to help balance everything, you need to give your trine bond the space it needs to work.”

“I can't help it. I keep feeling what you're feeling. It's weird.”

“Weird,” Bluestreak agreed with a sigh, “But nice.”

“Yeah.” Jazz reached for his trine mates’ hands and laced his fingers in with Prowl and Bluestreak’s. “It’s real nice.”


End file.
